


Goodbye Fairy Girls

by alyzuku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzuku/pseuds/alyzuku
Summary: After being ignored by the guild Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna leave the guild. The leave to get stronger and prove they are worth remembering. Will the guild fix its mistake after the loosing 5 precious nakama, or will it get worse thinking there is no hope?P.S. Happy &Carla will be joining them on the trip for reasons later explained. I promise there will be ship moments later in the story, but it wouldn't make sense in the very beginning!





	1. A New Adventure Begins!

Lisanna had come back to the guild 3 years ago, and everyone has been ignoring Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and Lucy. Lisanna ended up become very close to the girls especially after noticing how they are ignored by everyone. Only Lissana, Master, and occasionally Erza have been talking to the girls for the past 3 years.Lisanna has had enough and now it's time for her to stay something to the rest of the guild!

 

Lisanna POV

I am beyond done with how the guild has been treating Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia. I mean what happened to the guild that would take care of their precious nakama no matter what? It's completely disgusting how everyone has completely ignored and forgotten those sweet girls. Still after everything, they have never said anything bad about any of their guild mates, they just blame themselves! They all slept over Lucy's place last night, and they usually stay up way to late so I'm guessing they will be up around one. That gives me enough time to talk to the guild since everyone heads there around 11.

 

Time Skip to 11 at the guild (still Lisanna POV)

"Umm...Master...May I speak to the guild really quickly?!" I ask.  
"Of course Lisanna go right a head." Makarov replies. "Excuse me guild Lisanna has something she wishes to say to you, please be respectful and listen to whatever she has to say. Come on up Lisanna," Master says motioning for me to stand where he was standing.  
"Well I have noticed something terrible going on since I have gotten back to the guild. I would like to address this issue today!" I say confidently.   
I heard murmurs of approval from the rest of the guild.   
"So what is the problem Lis? Do I have to go beat someone up for ya?!" Natsu says.  
"If she really needed someone to beat someone up she would come to me Flame Brain," Gray shouts.  
"What'd ya call me Ice Princess," Natsu shouts back.  
"If you were real men you would shut up and let Lisanna continue." Big Brother Elf screams, effectively shutting them up.  
"So anyways," I say trying to get back on track, "I am very disappointed in all of you, I thought you loved, supported, and cherished your nakama. I don't even think you have noticed what you have been doing." I said shaking my head.  
"Lisanna what are you talking about, of course we love, support, and cherish all of our nakama. What would give you a reason to believe otherwise?" Mira-nii questions.  
"ARE YOU REALLY SURE ABOUT THAT, THEN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING WENDY, JUVIA, LEVY, AND LUCY?! THOSE GIRLS HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE HAD TO CONVINCE THEM NOT TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! THEY FELT UNLOVED AND THAT THEY NO LONGER HAD A FAMILY SO THEY DON'T HAVE A REASON TO LIVE. BUT YOU HAVE BEEN TOO CAUGHT UP IN ME RETURNING TO NOTICE THEM, HAVEN'T YOU! I KNOW, THAT YOU MISSED ME, BUT THREE YEARS OF BEING IGNORED BY LOVED ONES IS ENOUGH TO DRIVE SOME PEOPLE TO THEIR BREAKING POINT! AND I'M ESPECIALLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU DRAGON SLAYERS, YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ABANDONED BY A FAMILY MEMBER, BUT YOU ABANDONED THEM. IN ALL HONESTY THEY HAVE HAD IT HARDER I MEAN KNOWING THAT THE PERSON YOU LOVE IS SO CLOSE TO YOU BUT WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU! HOW CRUEL CAN YOU BE, THREE YEARS OF TORMENT, THREE YEARS OF HEARTBREAK, THREE YEARS OF LONELINESS!" I scream breathless after my rant.  
Everyone else at the guild is either in tears, or gawking at me after my speech.  
"No, that's not true Luce wouldn't think about committing suicide, t-t-they would never. I know Luce she wouldn't do that!" Natsu said in tears not believing what I had said.   
"Juvia/Wendy/Levy," Gray, Romeo, and Gajeel whisper.  
"I can't believe you never noticed," I said and than ran away crying.  
"Lis," Mira and Elfman yelled scared of loosing me again.   
I hear them, but keep on running. It's going to be hard to forgive them for what they did to my family. Those girls are my true family and I am a member of theirs. So I'll stick with them no matter where their decisions take us. I have to keep on running until I reach them, until they know they are truly loved.

 

Back at the Guild

The only one to do anything immediately after Lisanna ran off was Erza, she ran after Lisanna leaving the shocked guild in their dust. No one had realized what they had done until it was too late. They had harmed the girls severely. They couldn't undo their past mistakes, but they could learn from them and try to make up for them. There was one thing they absolutely needed to do, and that was apologize to the girls for ignoring them for those 3 years.   
"I need to find Luce and I'm guessing the other girls are with her. Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, are you coming?" Natsu asks. They all reply yes without hesitation and ran out of the guild.   
"I'm coming for you Luce, and once I find you I'll never do anything like this again. Instead of hurting you I'll be the one helping you heal, I promise." Natsu mumbled as he and the other three guys ran to the first place they would search, Lucy's apartment...

 

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy POV

I unfortunately remember every single day of those lonely three years. Those years where we were given the cold shoulder except by Lisanna, Master, and occasionally Erza. We know that ending our lives is the cowards way out, so instead we will leave the guild and train to be better than we are. When we are stronger we will see if they will finally acknowledge us. We will never give up hope on how one day they will notice us again, until that day we must leave.

 

Lucy POV

We have to get in and out of the guild without anyone noticing us. We decided to wear cloaks with runes Levy wrote on so it changes our appearance and scents so no one not even the dragon slayers will know it's us. Levy-Chan Juvi-Chan, Wendy-Chan, Lis-chan and I are all leaving. Lis decided to leave with us because she didn't want to be without us. We had grown to be a family of our own. It's time for us to go and pack all of our stuff. We had Lis-chan ask Freed to write runes around each of our rooms, so that people can only enter our rooms with our permission (not including the landlady). We have been prepping for our leave for a long time, we will leave for 3 years to train. Then and only then will we return and join Fairy Tail once again. We each bought these pouches that are about the size of a back pack and if you say one of your spells it will open to a storage space similar to where requip mages keep their armor or weapons. I summon Virgo and we both pack all of the things I'll need into the bag. Wendy-chan, Carla, Happy and I have been living together since the second year of being ignored. The other girls all moved into the other apartments in my building. Wendy-chan could afford to live on her own, but after being ignored she doesn't like being alone. After I finished packing I told Virgo she could head back to the celestial spirit world. I walked over to Wendy who was waiting in the kitchen with all of her stuff packed in her pouch. I was about to ask where Happy and Carla were, but then I remembered that they went to the market because Happy wanted fish and Carla wanted a new dress. We waited patiently until we heard a knock on the door and saw Carla and Happy bickering. They started dating earlier this year after Happy asked Carla and promised he would never ignore her. Of course all of us girls were squealing at the adorable exceed couple. Carla still acts stubborn and won't show affection towards Happy in public, but we can all tell she really loves him. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard laughing, and saw that when Wendy opened the door, Happy who had been leaning on the door, had fell and made himself look like a fool in front of Carla who was trying not to laugh. I was trying to hold back my laugh for Happy's sake, but I couldn't do it I burst out laughing hysterically. Wendy, Carla, and I were all laughing rolling on the floor with laughter. Happy soon joined in and we all laughed until we looked up and saw the confused faces of Juvi-chan, Levy-chan, and Lis-chan. There reactions made it worse, so it took another 10 minutes for us to stop laughing. When we finally got ourselves together we all put on the black cloaks that would keep our identities hidden from the guild. We all walked quietly to avoid making much noise, and we snuck in through the guilds back door. We slowly made our way to the staircase and as soon as we made it to the steps we ran all the way to masters office to explain our plan. I smile at my true family then knocked on masters door. We waited until we heard master say come in.

 

Master Makarov POV

"Hello my children, why have you come to see me today?" I asked.  
"Well we have been thinking, and we have decide it would be in our best interests if we leave the guild to train for around 3 years. I promise we will come back after." Lucy replies nervously.  
"I see I'm sad that you must leave us, but I understand where you are coming from, and I wish you the best. I will miss all of you girls greatly." I say getting closer to tears.  
"We will miss you as well master" the girls say crying and hugging me.   
"Would you kindly allow me to remove your guild marks?"  
"Yes Master!" The girls say in unison. Those poor girls have suffered more than they should have. I'm ashamed at what the guild has become. When they leave their will be changes, there will be no more being hypocrites. We claimed to cherish and support our nakama, but in the case of these girls it has been proven untrue. We will change, so when they return we will be a guild they will gladly return to and respect. I'm sorry, I didn't see what a fool I was before this occurred, I'm sorry dear girls, and I wish you the best of luck on your journey to find strength.

 

Wendy POV

I look at my friends and think I'm very lucky have them. If it were just me and Carla I don't know if we could make it on our own. With Lucy~nee*, Levy~Chan, Lissy~Chan, and Juv~Chan along with Cappy (Carla+Happy) I know someone will always have my back. I'm gonna grow stronger to prove that I can have their backs like they have had mine. I can't loose another family after Cait Shelter and Fairy Tail , I don't think I'd be willing to risk loosing a family again if these girls and exceeds leave me. This is my new family, and I won't let it fall apart or get hurt!  
*Since they have been living together Wendy likes to think of Lucy as her sister.

 

Juvia POV

Juvia's glad to be rid of that guild, its clearly not the right guild for Juvias true family and Juvia if they think they can ignore us for 3 years. Especially the boys Juvia's family, and Juvia once loved. Just thinking about those disgusting boys names makes Juvia want to throw up, Natsu, Romeo, Gajeel, and especially Gray Fullbuster, Bixlow is somewhere in the middle Juvia could never hate Lisanna's boyfriend. The thunder legion was on a mission when we left, so Levy enchanted a note Lisanna wrote to him explaining what our plan is. This way only he can see the note, and after he finishes reading it will turn to dust. Erza wanted to join us, but we made her stay to keep the guild from being destroyed. Juvia already misses Master and Erza, but Juvia must be strong.   
"Juvia, come on the trains about to leave!" LuLu yells.  
"Juvia's coming now," Juvia yells back. I just hope we will be accepted wherever we go.

 

Levy POV

I can't believe we actually left Fairytail! I'm so excited adventure awaits and as long as I have my books and my friends I'll be okay. I will always love Fairytail, but they aren't my family anymore. My family is the girls who have been by my side these past years, we may be small in numbers, but we make up food it in determination! I just finished reading Lu's book, its amazing! I'd been doing research for the ideal training location, but I haven't found a place that's perfect for ALL of our needs. I just hope we find somewhere amazing!!

 

Mavis PoV

I'm very upset with the guilds behavior, but way could I help those girls. I could always take them to my special place...but they would have to leave the guild. I wish there was another way, but they need to be ready to move on, but still be FairyTail members at heart. I'll ask the Third, he knows them better, I can ask him what he thinks is the best option.

 

Time Skip To The Guild~

Somethings off here, I feel like something big and bad happens. I'm probably imagining things this is FairyTail what could happen?  
"Um...Can someone point me to where the Third is? I need to speak with him right away!" I ask the glum looking guild.  
"Master is in his office" I hear Erza shout from the other side of the guild.  
"Thanks, and unless you want to hear about Guild taxes and paperwork dont eavesdrop!" I said in an attempt to discourage anyone from trying to listen in.  
Timeskip to Mavis' conversation with Makarov~  
"How the girls" I ask Makarov. He starts getting teary eyed. They couldnt be dead, right?  
"They aren't dead right?!" I ask hoping that those girls I have grown quite close to are safe.   
"No, they just left the guild" Makrov says quietly.  
"YES!" I scream. Makarov looks at me shocked beyond words. "Oops, I only got this excited because I can help and take care of them now!" I quickly explain, convincing Makarov I wasn't excited to see the girls leave the guild. This is so much easier to me I don't even have to explain the whole thing to Makarov now!  
"oh, okay how?" Makarov asks.  
"I don't want to go into details, so just know the girls will be under my care and protection if they accept my offer. I should see them right away, I best be off say bye to the guild for me!" I quickly reply.   
Immediately after finishing speaking I disapear and reappear near tbe girls. (I actually got it right this time I'm always messing up on who I end up near...I'd rather not go into details on the weird things I've accidentally seen) .   
"Hiya girls," I chirp!  
"AHH, Wait Mavis?!" The girls scream.  
"No, it's the Ghost of the future, of course it's Mavis you sillies!"   
"How can we still see you, and what are you doing here?"  
"Well ypu can only see me because you felt you were forced to leave. You guys are still connected to FairyTail by heart, which allows me to be seen by you. I'm bere beavuse I want to offer you ladies a deal."  
"Juvia's family and Juvia would like to know what the deal is." (pretty sure everyone knows who that is)  
"I would like to offer you a once in a lifetime training opportunity!" I state  
"How, where, and what does it require, " Levy questions.  
"You had to be spiritually not physically connected to FairyTail, all female wizards training must be family, exceeds excluded, so Happy is allowed to come even if he is male. You also have to have suffered greatly to be able to handle the training you will recieve. Since you all qualify for this opportunity, I thought I would ask. We would have to go to Tenrou first since thats where the entrance is. You'll see how later. Do you accept?" Mavis.

 

Lucy POV

This is an amazing opportunity for us to train, get experience, and I might be able to get inspiration for my story. I looked at the girls and saw they were all interested.   
"We accept Mavis, as long as we can stay together!" I say  
"You will spend your day hours training seperately and together when necessary, but at night you will all be together" Mavis states.  
"Its okay with me," Wendy beams. There was a murmur of sames throughout the girls.   
"Yay!!! I won't be alone on Tenrou, I get to be with you girls! And don't worry none of your former guildmates will be able to find us where we are going!" Mavis squeals like a fangirl.   
"Where do we go now, Mavis?"  
"First, we need to go somewhere private, no one can know where we are going, except for those present of course" Mavis replies.  
"Juvia is happy her friends will be able to have a break from those boys" Juvia said boys as if it were the foulest insult she could think of.  
"I think that we all need a break from those buffoons, no lets not talk about them, our future awaits!" Carla eagerly says. I smile, and with that our adventure starts!   
Off To Tenrou!


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News for you lovely people

I am aware that I suck for not posting in a super long time! But as Spring Break is coming up and I will finally have some free time, I will be making one shot books! I am open to all requests. I am going through a bit of writers block on my stories, so I thought this would be a good idea to get back into writing.


End file.
